Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip/Transcript
This is the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip. Opening (The movie Beginnings, at Patchy's House) *'Potty:' Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet *'Patchy the Pirate: '''WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? *'Potty:' They're here to see the latest Pooh's Adventure film. Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate:' But I haven't got his latest film, because I... well, I lost it! to cry *'Children:' off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! *'Patchy:' But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Winnie the Pooh. *'Voice:' Remembering, Winnie the Pooh! (A music video plays with Pooh) *'Audience:' clapping *'Patchy the Pirate:' I don't believe I lost his latest adventure film. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything. *'Potty:' What about your leg? *'Patchy the Pirate:' Well, yeah, but... *'Potty:' And your eye. *'Patchy the Pirate:' Well, the eye, I... *'Potty:' And your hand. *'Patchy the Pirate:' And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! ''Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Pooh's latest film is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over *'Potty:' What is it? Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate: '''Hey... it's a map! It's a map to lost Pooh's latest adventure film I lost! *'Potty:' It's a dream come true! *'Patchy the Pirate: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions as a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty *'''Potty: Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate: 'elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house *'Mrs. Johnson:' Would you boys like some cookies? *'Patchy:' Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. ''walking *'Mrs. Johnson:' Okay, don't catch a cold. *'Patchy the Pirate:' Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Pooh Bear. Only for Pooh Bear!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! Whoa!!! up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this film! laughs Dig it, get it?some more *'Potty:' in the sand You stink! *'Patchy the Pirate:' And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. *'Potty:' Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate:' the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! *'Potty:' an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on *'Patchy the Pirate:' the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Pooh's Adventures. eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! *'Potty:' Brawk! Pipe down! (They show some SpongeBob's walk cycles, and when that ends a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment) *'Patchy the Pirate:' That's it? ''That's ''his latest Adventure film? THAT WAS JUST A BUNCH A CHEAP WALK CYCLES!!! *'Potty:' What a rip! *'Patchy the Pirate:' Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears POOH BEAR BETRAYED US! cries I'm sorry when I love his dumb adventures series in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Pooh Bear's stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying *'Potty:' Sheesh, what a hothead! *'Announcer:' TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words And now, for the real Pooh's next adventure film. *'Potty:' Patchy, come back! There's more! *'Patchy the Pirate:' Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. Ending to Patchy *'Patchy:' Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? *'Potty:' Let's watch it again. *'Patchy:' chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor *'Potty:' Brawk! *'Patchy:' back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! *'Mrs. Johnson:' in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind *'Patchy:' Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over *'Potty:' Brawk! Let me do it! *'Patchy:' No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch *'Potty:' Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! *'Patchy:' Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! *'Patchy:' pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape *'Potty:' Brawk! Failure ahoy! *'Patchy:' No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined the latest Pooh's Adventures film! Now it's lost forever! *'Potty:' Brawk! Lost forever! *'Narrator:''' Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess "Pooh's Adventures movie" will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, Winnie the Pooh will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts